musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order * Stray Cats Singles Released Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division Atmosphere Joy Division Train in Vain (Stand by Me) The Clash Ashes to Ashes David Bowie A Forest The Cure Shaddap You Face Joe Dolce Music Theatre Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd Going Underground/The Dreams of Children The Jam Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Fade to Grey Visage The Great Curve Talking Heads Clampdown The Clash Ace of Spades Motörhead Redemption Song Bob Marley Army Dreamers Kate Bush Israel Siouxsie & the Banshees The Same Old Scene Roxy Music Hate the Police Dicks Echo Beach Martha & The Muffins Crosseyed and Painless Talking Heads Atomic Blondie Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) Talking Heads Totally Wired The Fall Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma Requiem Killing Joke I Travel Simple Minds Babooshka Kate Bush Cities Talking Heads Breathing Kate Bush Treason (It's Just a Story) The Teardrop Explodes I Got You Split Enz Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys Happy House Siouxsie & the Banshees I Will Follow U2 Embarrassment Madness Underpass John Foxx Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Geno Dexys Midnight Runners Rescue Echo & the Bunnymen A Song From Under the Floorboards Magazine I Wanna Be Sedated The Ramones Could You Be Loved Bob Marley Garbageman The Cramps Christine Siouxsie & the Banshees People Who Died Jim Carroll Prowler Iron Maiden The Breaks Kurtis Blow Do Nothing/Maggie's Farm The Specials Broken English Marianne Faithfull Call Me Blondie Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits Private Idaho The B-52's Falling and Laughing Orange Juice Mirror in the Bathroom The Beat Running Free Iron Maiden How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' The Fall Neon Knights Black Sabbath Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC Rudie Can't Fail The Clash Pay to Cum! Bad Brains Better Scream Wah! Heat Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? The Ramones 10:15 Saturday Night The Cure Stereotype/International Jet Set The Specials Datapanik in the Year Zero-A Pere Ubu Start! The Jam Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail The Specials Dark Entries Bauhaus I Wanna Destroy You The Soft Boys Three Little Birds Bob Marley We Are Glass Gary Numan Dib-Be-Dib-Be-Dize Brother D Tunnel of Love Dire Straits The Spirit of Radio Rush Upside Down Diana Ross Talk of the Town The Pretenders The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) John Williams No Self Control Peter Gabriel Sister Europe The Psychedelic Furs Final Day Young Marble Giants Can't Cheat Karma Zounds Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan Baggy Trousers Madness Bankrobber The Clash Run Like Hell Pink Floyd Refugee Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget Night Boat to Cairo Madness Para ti Paraíso Runaway Boys Stray Cats I Die: You Die Gary Numan Sanctuary Iron Maiden Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer Fashion David Bowie Girl You Want Devo Diet Au Pairs Whip It Devo Dancing with Myself Generation X I Zimbra Talking Heads The Jean Genie/Space Oddity David Bowie Die Matrosen LiLiPUT Die Young Black Sabbath What Use? Tuxedomoon Io se fossi Dio Giorgio Gaber Blue Boy Orange Juice I Believe Buzzcocks Freedom of Choice Devo Master Blaster Stevie Wonder Bad Reputation Joan Jett Wardance Killing Joke No-One Driving John Foxx Black and White The dB's Mr. Clarinet The Birthday Party More Bounce to the Ounce Zapp Ah Leah! Donnie Iris Dirty Mind Prince Breaking the Law Judas Priest We Got the Beat Go-Go's New Europeans Ultravox Ten Feet Tall XTC Funkytown Lipps Inc Turning Japanese The Vapors (Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon & Yoko Ono Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold Stomp! The Brothers Johnson Dog Eat Dog Adam and the Ants Over You Roxy Music To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet Komakino Joy Division He Stopped Loving Her Today George Jones Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints Best Friend/Stand Down Margaret (Dub) The Beat Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne Do You Wanna Dance? The Silver Terror Couple Kill Colonel Bauhaus Let Me Talk Earth, Wind & Fire (Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra Elstree Buggles I Don't Remember Peter Gabriel Can You Feel It The Jacksons Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl It's No Game (Part 1) David Bowie White Girl X A Lover's Holiday/Glow of Love Change (band) It's Kinda Funny Josef K At Last I Am Free Robert Wyatt Nobody's Hero/Tin Soldiers Stiff Little Fingers Nagasaki Nightmare Crass Burning Car John Foxx Biko Peter Gabriel Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen The Puppet Echo & the Bunnymen Oh Yeah Roxy Music Fiery Jack The Fall Getting Nowhere Fast Girls at Our Best Food for Thought/King UB40 Too Much Too Young The Specials This World of Water New Musik Another One Bites the Dust Queen I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello Magic Olivia Newton-John My Perfect Cousin The Undertones The Winner Takes It All ABBA Don't Stand So Close to Me The Police Changeling Simple Minds Pulling Mussels (From the Shell) Squeeze Hells Bells AC/DC Fade Away Bruce Springsteen Take Your Time (Do It Right) S.O.S. Band Angel Witch Angel Witch Mercenaries (Ready for War) John Cale Towers of London XTC The Zoo Scorpions Hey Nineteen Steely Dan Too Many Creeps Bush Tetras The Bed's Too Big Without You The Police December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush The Plastic Age Buggles Let My Love Open the Door Pete Townshend One Step Ahead Split Enz Decontrol Discharge Love Canal Flipper Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze Living After Midnight Judas Priest Highway Rider Black Axe When I Dream The Teardrop Explodes Coming Up Paul McCartney Fame/Golden Years David Bowie Groenlandia Zombies Horror en el hipermercado Alaska y Los Pegamoides Drug Train The Cramps Back in Black AC/DC Give Me Back My Man The B-52's You Shook Me All Night Long AC/DC Is Vic There? Department S Gathering Dust Modern English Warm Moving Bodies The Units Dirty Back Road The B-52's Touch and Go The Cars Private Life Grace Jones Telegram Sam Bauhaus Antmusic Adam and the Ants Uptown Prince The Durutti Column Single The Durutti Column So Long Fischer-Z Kings of the Wild Frontier Adam and the Ants New Amsterdam Elvis Costello Late in the Evening Paul Simon Rainbow Warrior Bleak House King's Call Phil Lynott There, There My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners Children of the Sea/Lady Evil Black Sabbath I Hope I Never Split Enz Seven Minutes to Midnight Wah! Heat Persons Unknown/Bloody Revolutions Poison Girls/Crass Wednesday Week The Undertones Staten & kapitalet Ebba Grön Seconds Too Late Cabaret Voltaire Let's Build a Car Swell Maps Love T.K.O. Teddy Pendergrass Passing Strangers Ultravox Jersey Girl Tom Waits Stop the Cavalry Jona Lewie Hands Off She's Mine The Beat Guten Morgen Vogel The Call Up The Clash I'm Coming Out Diana Ross Sex The Urinals 11 O'Clock Tick Tock U2 Against the Wind Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Shack Up A Certain Ratio Simply Thrilled Honey Orange Juice Der Räuber und der Prinz Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft High Fidelity Elvis Costello Flight A Certain Ratio No Woman, No Cry Bob Marley Funkin' for Jamaica (N.Y.) Tom Browne We Got the Funk Positive Force Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints Love Sensation Loleatta Holloway Riot in Lagos Ryuichi Sakamoto Use It Up and Wear It Out Odyssey I Hear You Now Jon and Vangelis Suicide Is Painless The MASH My World Secret Affair That's the Way the Money Goes M Him Rupert Holmes Let's Go Round Again Pt 1 Average White Band Hold On to My Love Jimmy Ruffin The Martian Hop Rocky Sharpe & the Replays Tonight Zaine Griff Together We Are Beautiful Fern Kinney Love Patrol The Dooleys Dance Yourself Dizzy Liquid Gold Close Your Eyes (If You Wanna Survive) Scrambled Egos Hot Dog Shakin' Stevens Love Enough for Two Prima Donna Kinda Kute Joe Jackson Hello, I Am Your Heart Bette Bright Catching the Sun Spyro Gyra Let Me Rock You Kandidate Albums Released * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * September 12: XTC - Black Sea * Various Artists - Going Steady Other Events *Disco becomes a dirty word **By 1980, disco had become a dirty word. The term was banished from the language as an added security measure remember, the disco that Ron and Frankie played was called 'house' even before house was, but the music was exported to England, where it was de-gayed and re-exported to the States under a new name: "new wave dance music." The rock majority was satisfied by the replacement of explicitly gay Sylvester with flamboyantly closeted Boy George. As the playlist segued from "I'm Coming Out" into "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me," the pulverization of the liberal imagination became a political fact. Ronald Reagan was elected president, and the following June, a mysterious new "gay cancer" appeared. --Peter Braunstein *Adrian Sherwood **In 1980, Adrian Sherwood launches On-U Sound Records. *Grace Jones **With the dawn of the '80s came a massive anti-disco movement across the U.S., leading to Grace Jones focusing on more new wave and experimental-based work produced by the noted reggae team of Sly Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare. Category:Year